White Knight Chronicles II
White Knight Chronicles II: Awakening of Light and Darkness is a fantasy role-playing game developed by Level-5 and Japan Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for Playstation 3. It was released in Japan on July 8th, 2010, in Europe on June 8th, 2011. This is a jRPG that stars Leonard, a 19-year-old teenager, who saved his Princess Cisna, now Queen Cisna, a year prior from the hands of a sinister organization known as the Magi. The Magi are now making their move to destroy the Kingdom of Balandor and get their hands on the Knights. Gameplay Online 'Side Quests' Errands There are over 152 different errands in White Knight Chronicles II, which can be as simple as conveying a message to another person, or acquiring an item. They will be tracked in your Travelogue, so be sure to check often if you feel you missed something. You can get items as rewards, guild points, or new skills you could not unlock by buying other skills. Errand Walkthrough Guild Quest Information New quests appear in the Guild menu once you finish certain events in the main story, and after reaching the required Guild Rank for the quest. They are purchased from Guilds or Guildmasters in towns and cities where they are permanently added to your Travelogue in your menu. You may also get quests on certain days of the year. Guild Quest Walkthrough Bounty Requests Adventurer's Guilds also offer bounties on particularly dangerous creatures, but you can only sign up for one bounty at a time, although you are free to abandon it and collect a different bounty. You can only pursue each request once. When you return to the Adventurer's Guild, you receive a reward of Guild Points, EXP, Guilder, and listed reward items. Bounty Missions Battle System Humans In White Knight Chronicles II the battle system has been upgraded. First of all, on the side of where you select commands, it shows what kind of move it is and what weapon is used. Second of all, using move time is much faster, as when you start a move it reloads as soon as you start. You then only wait for about 3 seconds. There are some new spells as well such as Death, which rapidly decreases your health. Knights The Knights' battle system is vastly different than it was in White Knight Chronicles. First off, you can learn healing spells for your knight, as well as moves that lower other's stats. Knights can also run around instead of taking small steps at a time. The loading moves system is the same for knights and humans. Story Characters Heroes *Leonard: The main protagonist and lover of Queen Cisna, he is the pactmaker of the White Knight. *Queen Cisna: The new Queen of Balandor, and reincarnated soul of Queen Mureas. *Yulie: Leonard's childhood friend and pactmaker of the Moon Maiden. *Caesar: Leonard's friend that comes from The Free City of Greede. He is the pactmaker of the Dragon Knight. *Eldore: A soldier from the age of the Dogma Wars. *Avatar: Leonard's partner from Rapacci Wines. *Cyrus: The captain of Balandor's Castleguard. *Kara: Caesar's lover from Albana, and the pactmaker of the Black Knight which was stolen of from her. *Miu: The Princess of Archduchy Of Faria who later becomes Archduchess Miu of Faria. *Scardigne: A Farian General that is later revealed to be Kara. Villains *Lord Grazel: The leader of the organization The Magi and pactmaker of the Sun King. *Clyde Ledam/Sarvain: A high priest from the Dogma Age who wants to help rebuild the Yshrenian Empire. He was the one who killed King Valtos during Princess Cisna's coming-of-age day ball. *Shapur: Grazel's 2nd in command and the new official pactmaker of the Black Knight after he kill's Kara. He dies when the awakening of the Emperor Of Yshrenia when he claimed that the Black Knight's power is his. *Emperor Madoras: The Emperor of the Yshrenia. He is the one who kills Grazel by crushing his heart. Category:White Knight Chronicles II Category:Games